1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sports training target and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a sports training target having return capabilities making recovery of a successful shot less burdensome during practice.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of lacrosse is played with a solid rubber ball and a long handled stick having a netting at one end. A lacrosse player may use the stick to carry the ball and attempt to score a goal. Goals are scored by successfully propelling the ball into a goal net. To prevent players on opposing teams from scoring, goal nets are typically defended by a player referred to as the goalie. Goalies may attempt to prevent opposing players from scoring a goal by positioning their bodies and equipment in front of the goal at angles that minimize scoring chances. Because the goal net opening is larger than the physical size of the goalie and his or her equipment, even when a goalie is optimally positioned in front of the goal, openings still exist. A shooting player may be able to propel or “shoot” the ball into one of these openings and advance the ball past the goalie and into the goal net. Shooting the ball into one of these relatively small openings requires an accurate shot. An accurate shot is a skill that may be acquired by practice.
Practice nets and practice aids exist that are adapted to attempt to improve a players shooting accuracy. These practice nets and aids allow the player to shoot the ball into the net and may simulate the typical positioning of a goalie. After the player successfully shoots the ball into nets fitted with practice aids, however, the player must manually remove the ball from the net by walking up to the net and retrieving the ball. None of these practice aids return the ball to the shooter, and much of practice time must be spent retrieving balls from the net. Similarly, other sports also utilize practice nets and practice aids that do not return the shooting object to the shooter. For example, existing practice aids for shooting accuracy for soccer or hockey do not return the ball or puck, respectively, to the user. Thus, a need exists for a sports training target having return capabilities making recovery of a successful shot less burdensome during practice.